


Morning Brew

by winter_storm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, England can cook, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: What does any normal American, Alfred Jones included, want at 5:55 in the morning? Coffee of course. What does Arthur Kirkland British immigrant and coffee shop owner want at 5:55 in the morning? The bloody American who just walked into his shop to read the sign that says they don't open till 6:00AM. What do these two have in common? They both also find they want each other. With some time and a crew of friends, family, co-works and everything in between they may just end up getting each other, but it won't be easy.





	

Prologue: Up Before the Sun

*SLAP*  
*SLAP*  
*SLAP*

It was a sleepy morning in the north eastern town. A soft misty haze shrouded the approaching sunrise. The only sound in the early morning was the slap, slap, slap, of the young man’s rubber soled running shoes on the hard pavement. Alfred wasn’t used to being awake before sunrise much less to actually be mobile, but he had been so nervous last night he couldn’t sleep. By 4:45 AM he realized that despite his best efforts he wouldn’t be getting any sleep before work. He had to get rid of his excess energy if he was going to make a good impression at his new job. Normally it wouldn’t matter what kind of impression he made on his current employer one of the best things about working for a temp agency was that if you happened to mess up like say dumping an entire pot of scalding hot coffee on a very important Russian business man for example all you had to do was go back to the agency and there was already another job waiting for you. The bad part was that if you found yourself in your dream job you wouldn’t be there for very long. This was the predicament Alfred had found himself in when the company had called last night telling him that he had been assigned to Illusion Industries. I.I. as it was known was one of the lead game developing companies in the world. All he would be doing was answering phones and sorting mail, but that didn’t mean Alfred was any less excited and maybe if he made a good impression it could become a real job. It wasn’t unheard of for a company to offer a full time job to a temp they liked after all.

Alfred removed the earbuds he had been wearing to lock out any sound while he ran. He glanced at the street signs. Shit, he had no idea where he was much less how to get home. He had to shower and change before work though. He couldn’t show up like this, all sweaty in a pair of basketball shorts and a beat up old tee-shirt. It wouldn’t be the worst thine had had ever done on his first day of a new job, but this was important. He had the entire day planned out and he had already missed the good night of sleep part of his plan so he really didn’t want to alter his plan any more if he could avoid it. The problem he found was he was lost. Now usually he would just find a nice looking person introduce himself and ask for directions. He had done that plenty of times in the past since he was a bit directionally challenged. The difference now was that it wasn’t even six o’clock yet and no one was around. He supposed he could have called his brother to come get him, but he didn’t really want to wake him up if he could avoid it. Why hadn’t he just run around the block, or go to his parents and back, or make his way to the gym? NO any of those options would have been smart. Alfred in his nervous and sleep deprived state had instead set to the streets and just ran with no thought to a destination. True that if the boy had a destination he probably wouldn’t be lost, but he also wouldn’t have succeeded in clearing his head. If he had a destination he would have to concentrate on how to get there so in the hopes of banishing all thought he had just set off. In retrospect this was definitely not a shining moment for Alfred Jones. He wandered aimlessly for a little while keeping his eyes peeled for anyone who might be able to help him. After about ten minutes Alfred had almost given up. He decided he would just have to wait for someone to show up when a delicious scent tickled his nose. Coffee! He would have known it any where. If there was coffee brewing someone must be awake. Alfred lifted his nose and sniffed. “Well when I doubt fallow your nose I guess.” He whispered to himself. The smell led him to a small bakery and coffee shop. The sign read ‘Morning Brew.’ Alfred would rather go to Starbucks and get a double mocha frapachino with whipped cream, but he still needed directions and if nothing else the shop did smell good.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly; I know everyone has written or read at least one coffee shop AU before, myself included, so any similarities you see between this and any other are not intentional and are probably just pieces or ideas I remember from one fancfiction or another. I do not mean to be copying or stealing ideas from anyone I just don't remember where all of these ideas came from so please if you do see anything very similar let me know and I will check and see if it is something I should list as inspiration.
> 
> Second; I must ask a favor of all my lovely readers. This fan fiction is going to be a little hard on me and to make it easier on all of you I would greatly appreciate if anyone would be willing to beta it for me. I am writing it by hand between classes and therefore I am worried that it will end up being stilted and hard to fallow. I would love to have someone who could read through it and just tell me if it flows and makes sense. In the mean time PLEASE point out any spelling, grammar, or any other kind of errors you might come across.
> 
> Lastly, thanks to all of you who have stuck around this long and if you have read any of my other works thank you as well for that. The response to my latest work was really encouraging. I would really appreciate some feed back on this one as well. Comments, even criticism is always welcome, but I can't fix it if you don't tell me so don't be shy leave a comment. As always thank you in advance.  
> Winter_Storm


End file.
